Hearts May Break
by Mai Lynn Bennet
Summary: Late at night on Starship 15A-2, when the rest of the ship is asleep, Specs worries about whether her relationship with Krayonder will last. What will it take to convince her that she's wrong?


**A/N: Just to clarify – this is set like, just after the second chapter of my other fic – Grateful for Nightmares. If anyone hasn't read that – then I'll just summarise what happened between Specs and Krayonder – which isn't the main part of the story… it's a Tup fic. Anyways:**

**Either by the means of alcohol or actual 'lady skills' as some would say, Krayonder and Specs finally got together, which in my opinion, should have happened in the play, but oh well. So yeah. ENJOY!**

Night had fallen over the crew of starship 15A2, which had begun its long, tedious journey back to the Galactic League. It was late at night, judging by the soft snores coming from the commander's room. If someone was to stop in front of his door, they would just be able to hear the soft muttering of Spanish, indicating that the commander was not alone.

There was a monotone beeping coming from the next room along the corridor, along with the sound of soft breathing – this room belonged to Mr and Mrs Mega Girl. Their relationship never failed to baffle their crewmates, but the pair seemed happy, so they left them alone.

The next room was empty.

Cluttered with gears and half built contraptions, the bed was pushed against one wall, the sheets all messed up, diagrams and sketches littering the floor. This room belongs to Specs, the Starship's head technician.

Across the hall was a door with rivets in it, from numerous occasions when knives had been thrown as a threat or just because the Latina girl needed to take her anger out on someone. Soft yellow light was spilling out from underneath the crack beneath the door, and if someone was to walk closer, maybe press their ear to the door, low voices could be heard, talking softly to each other.

The room was dark, apart from a lamp on the nearby bedside table which shed light over the small room. Cuddled on a small love seat in front of the television were Specs and Krayonder. Specs had her head in his lap, and Krayonder was absent-mindedly playing with her curly auburn hair.

They had been watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (part 1), and as they watched the last few minutes of the film unfold, Krayonder felt a drop of something warm and wet fall onto the leg of his trousers. Looking down, he smirked to see tears rolling down Specs pale cheeks.

Lifting a hand from her soft hair, he carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful not to move her thick glasses. Her head jerked quickly as she felt his hand on her face, but she calmed when she saw the smirk on his face at her tears. She lifted a hand a whacked him lightly on the arm, and he just poked his tongue at her. Specs rolled her eyes at his childishness, and then looked back at the movie.

As the end credits began rolling, Specs turned her head suddenly, to look up at Krayonder, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, and filled with worry, which, when Krayonder saw the look in his girlfriend's eyes, became mirrored in his own.

"Specs?" He asked, sitting up, "What's wrong?"

Specs sat up, and stared at him, questioningly,

"Are you sure?" She asked in a small voice. Krayonder looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head sideways

Specs swallowed then looked down, blushing, and murmured something that was almost unintelligible,

"Are you sure that you love me?"

Krayonder smirked. It was amazing how insecure the red faced girl was. He cupped her chin with his hand and lifted her head so she was forced to look at him. Her face was an even brighter shade of red,

"Dude – for the smartest person I know, you can be pretty stupid sometimes."

Specs had tears forming in her eyes again,

"But- what if, someone like… February comes along. You would forget all about me – I know you would!"

What had brought this on? Specs, the girl Krayonder knew to always be cool, calm and collected, always interested in the science side of whatever they did, the girl who's mental shields were protected even more than Taz's, was breaking down in front of him, and anyone who decided to come barging in at that present moment (it had happened before).

Krayonder moved so he was sitting directly in front of Specs, both hands cupping her face which was now streaming with tears,

"Specs – listen to me. You are the most beautiful, kind, smart, caring, amazing girl I have ever met. I don't care if you're not blonde. I don't care if you're not obsessed about looking pretty. I couldn't care less whether you had glasses or not! You're Specs – and I love you for who you are. I wouldn't change you for anything." Krayonder brushed away a tear that was trickling down her cheek with his thumb, "And if you, for one second, think that I would ever, _ever_ just stop loving you then -"

He broke off, biting his lip, trying to think of the right words to use.

"Well, just don't ever think that."

Then he kissed her, his hands cupping her face that was now streaming with tears, pouring all the love and affection he had for the nerdy technician into the kiss.

He broke away and wrapped his arms around her now shaking frame, sobs wracking her body. He held her as she cried, not once shushing her, or telling her it was going to be alright. That was one of the many things she loved about him.

It was also why she knew she didn't deserve him.

Lifting her head, she sniffed and said,

"I still don't deserve you. I never did and -"

She stopped talking as Krayonder unwound himself from her arms and stood up with a sigh. He walked over to his bedside table and opened a draw. Pulling a long blue box from it, he said,

"I was saving this for your birthday – but right now, I think it's the only thing that'll convince you."

He sat back down and handed her the box,

"You're right when you say you don't deserve me – you were right." Specs's eyes filled with worry at his words, and he was quick to continue,

"You don't deserve me – you deserve someone much better than me – a stupid, dumb, impulsive ensign, who with one slip could wind up dead, leaving you with no one. You deserve a millionaire who would always be there for you, no matter the circumstances. Someone who wasn't me."

Specs was staring at the sky blue box incredulously. It was long, the ends reaching out over the edge of her small hands, a small white ribbon wrapped around it in the traditional cross with a bow in the middle. With shaking hands, she lifted the lid.

Laying nestled in soft white tissue, was a silver necklace, with a simple silver ring hanging from the chain (**A/N: Like a circle – not a ring that goes on a finger, but just the outline of one. Just thought I'd clear that up**). Just a circle.

Lifting the chain from its box, she examined it in the light, trying to figure out the significance. Krayonder smiled and Specs looked over at him confused,

"A circle? I'm familiar with the workings of a circle – but how does this have any significance to us?"

Krayonder took the necklace from her hands and got her to turn around so he could put it on. As he did, he said,

"Hearts can break, so there's no point in saying I love you with all my heart, 'cause what happens if my heart breaks?"

Specs opened her mouth to answer but Krayonder cut in quickly,

"It's a rhetorical question." He took a breath then continued, "My point is, my love for you is like this circle,"

He clasped the two ends of the necklace together, and turned Specs around,

"Never-ending."

**0oooOOOOooo0**

**A/N: So what do you think? I had this idea circling my head for a while, I only put pen to paper (more like fingers to keyboard) about a week ago.**


End file.
